There are almost innumerable types of can openers that have been developed to accommodate the many types of cans that have been developed as containers. Even considering round cans alone, there are probably thousands of variations. The very number of variations of can openers clearly indicates that there is no perfect can opener, and that there is a continuing need for a simple, effective, fast-operating, and relatively-economical can opener.
Considering the manual can openers alone, there are some that are attached to the cans, some that wind or grind about the top of a can, and some that are combined with other tools. There are also some that swing about the top of the can, but almost all of these require adjustment for the width of the can, and many of these cut into the outside of the can, leaving dangerously-sharp edges and more likelihood of spillage of the contents of the can. Others that swing about the can have -- or need -- a central pivot in the top lid to guide the cutter arm and cutting device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a manual can opener that is very simple and fast in operation; that requires a minimum amount of time and motion to operate; that provides a quick and clean cut with a minimum of jagged edges and the like; and that will handle a wide variety of circular cans with uniform efficiency and without the need for adjustment for each diameter of can. It is a further object of this invention to provide a can opener that does not require electricity or electric cords and that is completely portable. To distinguish this invention from other can openers, I have called this the "Noanie" can opener.